


It happened one Halloween

by Fierysky



Series: Fitzsimmons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: The story of how Jemma and Fitz made the leap from friends to lovers, and how two brothers learned how to act around each other.





	It happened one Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Gort! 
> 
> Beta'd by @sunalsolove

“Simmons, you can’t give toothbrushes to kids on Halloween!”  

Jemma Simmons paused her goody bag assembly line as her classroom door opened, and her best friend, Leo Fitz entered.

“And leave it to you to make treat bags with no treats,” he continued with a lazy grin.

It was the day before Halloween, and Jemma had roped in Fitz to stay after school to help her. A lifetime ago, they were SHIELD agents, but after a near death experience with Fitz at the bottom of the ocean, and his subsequent injuries, and she’d stood up to Coulson, and hightailed it out dragging Fitz along with her.

Nothing was more important to her than Fitz, not the too frequent disasters at SHIELD, or saving the world, or even her feelings for him that she knew he reciprocated. She needed them to stay together,  _alive_ and happy.

“They’ll be getting loads of candy from the other faculty,” Jemma scrunched her nose at him. “Here are some things they could use.”

Fitz sobered when he saw the other items, tiny tubes of toothpaste and bars of soap, itty-bitty bottles of lotion and mouthwash, but full-sized packs of baby wipes.  

“I feel so damn useless.” Fitz sighed as he pulled up a chair. “Kids shouldn’t have to worry about toiletries, not at their age.”

“We’re actually making a difference,” Jemma hummed, tying a completed bag precisely with bright orange ribbon.

“Thank you,” Fitz said. “For bringing me here. Letting me follow you around.” He picked up an empty bag, and fiddled with it, needing to keep his hands busy. It was Jemma’s idea that they take a leave of absence to teach in an at-risk school district, and just be.

“Thank _you.”_ Jemma’s eyes misted. “For letting me follow _you_ around all those years at the Academy. And sticking with me.”

“Is this our life now?” Fitz held Jemma’s gaze. “Following each other and staying near?”

Jemma snorted. “Near isn’t close enough. After what happened with Ward, I’d handcuff you to my side if I could.”

“Hmm, I’d rather like that.” Fitz’s eyes danced merrily. “Maybe then I’d stop you from buying bloody toothbrushes for Halloween.”

Jemma threw a roll of ribbon and at him, and they laughed before finishing the bags up.

* * *

 

Sure, Robbie Reyes was a high school dropout but he worked two jobs to make sure he provided for his family. So when his baby brother came home with a bag of damned toiletries like some charity case, he was pissed.

“Your teacher thinks we need help or something?” Robbie opened the bag, and poured out the contents, while Gabe made a beeline to the fridge.

“Can you believe it?” Gabe complained. “We’re not in middle school anymore. I can’t believe Ms. Simmons got us goodie bags like we’re _babies._ ”

Robbie blinked. “This is for Halloween?”

“Yeah, she’s foreign and she probably thinks she’s being cool,” Gabe said, as he piled cheap American cheese on Dollar Store white bread. “I’m glad she didn’t give us extra homework on orange worksheets.” He grabbed a pack of chips from the cupboard and rolled to the table. “You want some?”

Robbie shook his head and watched his brother eat. Their Uncle Eli just got put away in Federal Prison, and Robbie was afraid to make it legal that he was Gabe’s guardian, in case the state thought he wasn’t fit and took Gabe away.

But on days like this, when he didn’t have enough money for groceries until he got paid from his second job,  he wondered what sort of life he was giving Gabe. He was so smart. He deserved everything, not to be getting freebies at school cause he was the poor kid.

“Do you ever want to live somewhere else?” Robbie asked.

Gabe stopped chewing. “You don’t want to live here anymore?”

 Robbie rubbed the back of his head. “You wanna live somewhere better?  Like with a family that can give you more things?”

Gabe scraped his chair back, and pushed his plate away, his face draining of color.

“ _You re_ my family,” he said, disgusted. “I can’t believe you’d ask me that.”

“Gabe, I-”

“I’m going to my room.”

Robbie sighed as despair overtook him. Being a big brother in a parental role was hard, and adding the stress of finances and lack of opportunity made it worse.

Suddenly, he spied a note that fell out of the Halloween bag from Gabe’s Chemistry teacher.

 

> _If you want to chat about your child’s academic goals, don’t hesitate to get in touch!_
> 
> _With preparation, your child can reach the stars!_
> 
> _Jemma Simmons, Ph.D. Ph.D._

 

“What the hell,” Robbie muttered, as he picked up his phone and placed the call. He didn’t have anything else to lose.

* * *

 

**Next day at school**

 

“My toothbrushes for Halloween adventure was a success,” Jemma beamed, as she and Fitz sat for lunch in her empty classroom. “I had a guardian call me for extra lessons for a student.”

“So you didn’t get your car egged this morning?” Fitz teased as he brought out a wicker picnic basket and placed it on her desk.

“What’s this?” Jemma’s eyes widened, as she ignored Fitz’s jibe. Normally, they had a system for lunchtime; she brought them sandwiches, while he brought drinks and a fruit for dessert but he'd texted her that morning that he would be taking care of it. 

“You inspired me.” Fitz bowed formally. “To think outside the box.” He started unpacking the contents of the basket. The food was simple; their favorite sandwich, luscious sun-ripened strawberries and a thermos of warm chicken noodle soup.

“This looks divine.” Jemma rose to help, and for a few quiet moments, they worked in tandem, pouring cups of soup and finding silverware from the basket and divvying up the sandwich. The napkins were a charming blue gingham and when Fitz brought out tiny bottles of sparkling water, Jemma giggled.

“This is wonderful,” she praised, uncorking the green bottle. “Thank you.” He wore an azure button-down shirt that she’d bought for his birthday, and as she took a sip of mineral water, she admired his arms in his rolled-up sleeves.

“I thought if you make a difference without worrying how it’ll look,” Fitz confessed. “I could do the same.”

“And how might _this_ look?” Jemma smiled, gesturing to the spread. The bubbles in her sparkling water and the gleam in Fitz’s eyes making her giddy.

“That I wanted to have a lunch date with the woman I love,” Fitz murmured.

“The woman you love,” Jemma repeated, her cheeks flushed. “Fitz- I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything,” he replied, wiping his mouth. “But do eat your soup before it gets cold.”

“Just like that?” Jemma said, dazed, remembering that tiny containment module, when Fitz first confessed his feelings. “Eat my soup?”

“Before it gets cold,” Fitz added.

And so she did, marveling at how far they'd come. 

* * *

 

**Weeks later**

“How are you extra lessons?” Robbie asked one night. He was coming from his second job, and Gabe had waited up to say good night.

“Awesome,” Gabe enthused. “Ms. Simmons knows so much, she’s an actual genius. I think she can help me with scholarships.”

“She's treating you good? You can handle it?” Robbie fiddled with his keys, not sure what questions he should be asking.

“ _Por supuesto_.” Gabe rolled his eyes, wishing his brother didn’t baby him. “Except she and her non-boyfriend are kinda confusing”

“Non-boyfriend?”  Alarm bells went off in Robbie’s head. “Is he around during lessons? Is he rude to you? How does he treat Ms. Simmons? Do they-”

“Chill, bro.” Gabe headed down the hall. “They act like they’re married but they’re apparently not even dating. Kinda like how you act like my abuelita when you’re just my brother.”

“I don’t act like a grandmother,” Robbie grumbled.

“My bad,” Gabe laughed, as he rounded into his room. “You act like a mama hen. _Buenas noches, cabrón_.”

Robbie snorted as his brother disappeared into his room. “I’m a grandma big brother mama hen dumbass,” he shook his head.

He and Gabe were growing into each other and their new roles, and maybe something better would come out from what they had before.

It had to. 

* * *

 

**Across town, Fitz’s bedroom**

“Is there a name for this?” Jemma asked as she nestled on Fitz’s chest, trailing her fingers on his warm skin.

“Making love. Having sex. Fu-”

“Fitz!” she laughed, sitting up. “I mean, _us_. What are we?”

“We belong to each other.” Fitz leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. “We can be _boyfriend and girlfriend_ if you’d like.”

Jemma bit her lip. “This isn’t the way I planned it. And you deserve so much more. But I can’t wait any longer, I’ve been driving myself planning the right way.”

Fitz frowned, what was she going on about?

“Leopold James Fitz.” Jemma inhaled. “You are where my life begins and where it ends. And I want to live it with you.” She twined their hands together. “Will you marry me?”

“You want to marry _me_?” Fitz’s face lit up, and he hauled her in for another kiss. “Yes. Of course!”

“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring-”

“That’s okay, I have one,” Fitz reached over to his bedside and pulled out a black velvet box. “I had a speech planned on Halloween with that picnic. But then thought only a wanker would propose on Halloween.” He opened the jewelry box and a sparkling sapphire and diamond engagement ring winked mischievously at them both.

“This is beautiful,” Jemma breathed. “Why sapphire?”

“Your birthstone,” Fitz said. “And I know your penchant for all things blue.” He laughed when she poked him.

“Do you want to go back?” she asked, as he slid the ring on her finger, the cool metal secure on her finger.

“To SHIELD?” Fitz shook his head. “No. I just want to be here with you. And see what you decide to get the students for Christmas.”

Jemma nodded, and she and Fitz decided to test out the theory that lovemaking would be different now they were engaged.

And test it out they did, again and again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback welcome!


End file.
